


Benison

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [910]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Tobias celebrate Tony leaving NCIS and starting at the FBI.





	Benison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/29/2001 for the word [benison](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/28/benison).
> 
> benison  
> Blessing; benediction.
> 
> This was requested by Mulder200 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Tony and Tobias celebrate Tony leaving NCIS
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Benison

“Congratulations on joining the FBI!” Tobias cheered, raising his beer in salute.

Tony tapped his own beer against Tobias’. “Thanks, man.”

“I can't believe you actually left NCIS. I know this will be a benison for you though.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. Tobias had been hiding something from him for weeks, ever since he'd accepted the FBI's offer. “Alright, out with it. What do you know?”

Tobias had been ordered to keep his mouth shut. The higher ups wanted it to be a surprise for Tony's first day. To distract Tony, Tobias offered, “I happen to know a grouchy ex-boss demanded that the FBI take back their offer, as if he had any control over where you worked. His expression at their refusal was epic. Let me find it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like a ping pong ball bouncing between Tobias and Gibbs. It was like he was some prize to be won both personally and professionally.

For years, Tobias had tried to bring him over to the FBI, but he'd been happy working at NCIS. The bribes hadn't mattered because Tony hadn't even entertained the idea of leaving NCIS, at least not seriously. Of course, that hadn't lasted.

Around the time Jenny died, Tony noticed a change in the way Gibbs treated him. Even in their personal life, Gibbs started pushing him away and becoming gruffer. At work, Gibbs became a true bastard in a way he had never been before. Not even when the two of them worked together without anyone else.

It didn’t bother him that much at work, he’d dealt with worse before, but he wouldn’t stand by and take it at home. They got into so many yelling matches and then Gibbs would just shut down and vanish to the basement and not speak for the rest of the night. He spent more time talking with Fornell on the occasions he would come over and visit Gibbs in the basement than he did with Gibbs.

He started spending more nights at his apartment since Gibbs rarely slept in the bed with him anymore anyway. After a couple more months of this, they were practically strangers. Tony finally put words to what they both knew. They were over. 

When Fornell found out that Tony was available for dating, he practically cheered. He then spent the next 3 months worrying about how soon is too soon to date a friend’s ex. Then he remembered how quickly he’d started dating Diane and decided to just go for it.

Tony was really surprised when Tobias asked him out on a date. He couldn't help teasing, “You really do have the same tastes in women and men as Gibbs, don't you?”

Fornell had sputtered and protested, but finally sheepishly agreed. Tony had simply smiled. Despite the similar tastes in partners, the two men were quite different. 

That wasn't to say Fornell didn't have his own issues, but for the most part they weren't the same ones Gibbs had. On their first date, Fornell took him to a fancy Italian restaurant. Tony was pretty sure his first date with Gibbs had been working on the boat or something like that. It definitely hadn't been a fancy restaurant.

After the talks he'd had with Fornell at Gibbs’ house, the conversation on the date flowed freely. Fornell appreciated a good movie and Tony appreciated a good whiskey. They decided to keep it low key for now, but pretty soon they were spending most nights together when they weren't busy with cases and sometimes even when they were if they could manage it.

Gibbs had gone ballistic when he found out that Fornell and Tony were dating. He really ripped Fornell a new one over his choice in partner. Fornell wouldn't back down or apologize.

He enjoyed spending time with Tony and it was Gibbs own fault that he lost Tony. When he didn't get the result he wanted from Fornell, Gibbs tried to persuade Tony that he didn't want to date Fornell. Tony knew Gibbs too well though.

It was obvious Gibbs didn't want to change. He just didn't want to let Tony go. That's when things at work got really bad. 

Gibbs was always watching and criticizing everything Tony did. Tobias was the only one supporting Tony in this tough time. When Tobias broached working for the FBI again, Tony actually considered it and at least interviewed.

He found that what they wanted him to do was quite different and he accepted their offer, intrigued. Now, they were celebrating his acceptance and the end of his struggles at NCIS. He would start working with the FBI on Monday. 

Fornell and him weren't living together, yet, but Tony could really see that working for them in the future. For now, though, he was content to take things slow and just enjoy spending time with someone who really wanted to spend time with him and wasn't afraid to make sure Tony knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
